Because I Love You
by Jonakovamp64
Summary: What if Bella was killed by James that night in the dance studio? What will Edward do because of it? Edward POV, and it is a one-shot!


I saw Bella, screaming as James bit her. Her piercing scream filled me with agony and sorrow, and so I charged at James, pulling him off of Bella. I punched him. I knew it didn't hurt him, but I was going to let my anger out on someone.

"Ha, like you can save her, she will become a vampire, unless…" he cut himself off smiling evilly, and I knew he had something planned. He was going to kill my Bella. James pushed me against the glass windows and then was biting Bella's neck, sucking the life out of her. She kept screaming which tore me apart.

"Get off her," I snarled lunging at him. I took him down, and was on top of him, trying to choke him, which probably wasn't useful. James was laughing and something made me stop hurting him. I lifted my head and smelt a rich smell. Blood. Yes, it was blood, the richest that I have ever smelt.

"Edward no, stop yourself, its Bella's blood don't do it," screamed Alice. The monster inside of me was coming out and I was going to attack her. I walked over to Bella and slowly caressed her neck where I was going to bite her. I smiled to myself, a sad smile. I didn't know myself anymore. I let the monster control me. Slowly and carefully my lips were on her neck, and I was opening my mouth, when something attacked me.

"Dammit, brother, please snap out of it," yelled a husky, big voice. He slapped me and I was awake, the monster was gone and all I could do is staring in horror.

"Emmett, did I bit her," I asked staring at him in horror, my god, please no. He shook his head. I sighed in relief and got up. I looked over at Bella, she was pale, and I heard that there was no blood left in her.

"No," I spat, at James. He sucked out every drop and Bella let out one more piercing scream before she laid limp before me. I rushed up to James and hit him as hard as I could.

"You killed her and you are going to suffer," I growled. I hit him tore him limb from limb while he laughed at me. I got weaker every punch, every tear. Slowly I began to sob tearlessly. Emmett and Jasper took the body parts and began to burn them letting me rush to Bella's side. Carlisle was by her checking her.

"Is she going," I asked hopefully trying to make myself feel better, but I knew the answer. Carlisle shook him head sadly. My face fell into my hands, while I cried slowly. If only I could have helped her. My head shot straight up and I knew that I could have helped her. I stared at my hands, which were trembling.

"I could have saved her, but I didn't," I quietly stated.

"Edward, no you did the best you could," said Alice. I stared at her in disbelief.

"I could have saved her," I yelled in her face and ran. I ran wherever I could go to be alone and with Bella.

"I could have saved her," I kept chanting on and on, each time I felt better. Slowly I reached a familiar spot and looked around. It was our meadow, the exact one that me and Bella went to. Slowly I sat down and remember her.

_-Flashback-_

_I remember the first time I took her there. We were walking there. _

"_Are we there yet," she teases, pretending to scowl. _

"_Nearly." I smiled at the change in her mood. _

"_Do you see the brightness ahead?"_

_She peered into the thick forest. _

"_Um, should I?" I smirked._

"_Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes." _

"_Time to visit the optometrist," she muttered and my smirk grew even more pronounced. We finally reached the meadow and I slowly hesitated looking at her warily and reluctantly. She smiled encouragingly and beckoned me with her hand, taking another step back to me. I held up one hand in warning, and she hesitated, rocking back into her heels. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the sun, and I heard her gasp. _

_-End of Flashback- _

I smiled when she gasped. She was always easily surprised and I loved that about her. I was crying slowly, but tearlessly.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I could have saved you," I whispered. Now I remembered the time when she touched me.

_-Flashback- _

"_I don't scare you." I asked playfully, but was really curious._

"_No more than usual." She answered. My smile grew wider and my teeth flashed in the sun. She inched closer, stretched out her whole hand now to trace the contours of my forearm with my fingertips. I saw that her fingers were trembling. _

"_Do you mind?" she asked for I had closed my eyes._

"_No." I said, not opening my eyes. _

"_You can't imagine how that feels." I sighed and I knew she smiled. _

_-End of Flashback-_

The feeling was remarkable and I wished she was here with me. I laid down, slowly choking back my sobs, clucking my sides. I remember our first kiss, the most amazing experience in my life and I got to share it with her.

_-Flashback- _

"_Exhilarating, isn't it?" my voice was high, excited. I stood motionless, waiting for her to climb down. I felt her try._

"_Bella," I asked, anxious now. _

"_I think I need to lie down," she managed to gasp._

"_Oh, sorry." I waited for her to get down._

"_I think I need help," she admitted and I knew she was blushing. I laughed quietly and gently unloosened her strangle hold from my neck. _

"_How do you feel?" I asked. _

"_Dizzy, I think." _

"_Put you head between your knees." She did that while breathing slowly. I sat beside her. _

"_I guess that wasn't the best idea," I mused._

"_No it was very interesting," I knew she was lying. _

"_Hah! You're as white as a ghost— no, you're as white as me!" _

"_I think I should have closed my eyes." She stated the obvious. _

"_Remember that next time." _

"_Next time!" she groaned. I laughed my mood a little radiant. _

"_Show-off," she muttered. _

"_Open your eyes, Bella," I said quietly. _

"_I was thinking, while I was running…" I paused. _

"_About not hitting the trees, I hope." _

"_Silly Bella," I chuckled. _

"_Running is second nature to me; it's not something I have to think about." _

"_Show off," she muttered again. I smiled. _

"_No, I continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And I took her face into my hands. I hesitated, but knew I was going to do it. My lips came crashing down onto her warm soft ones. Her hand tangled into my hair pulling me closer. I pulled her back and I had a guarded expression, but smiled. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I could almost feel her warm lips right now. She was an amazing kisser and also her blush made her even more beautifier. Her pale skin and rosy cheeks were perfect. I slowly stood up and knew what I was going to do. I wasn't going to live without her; I loved her no matter what. I started building a fire and ran to the bottom of a cliff. I lit the fire and got up to the top of the cliff. I was going to join her.

I took a deep breath and was read to run off.

"No Edward, please," I turned around and saw my family standing there with sad expressions.

"Edward, it wasn't…."

"I could have done something."

"Edward, please don't," I shook my head. I ran off the cliff and was falling into the fiery pit at the bottom, while smiling. I was going to join her. I died right in from of my family, but at least I was going to be with Bella, my Bella.


End file.
